Cries For Help
by puppets4ever
Summary: Sonic gets raped and is tormented by the rapist. Everyone believes Sonic has gone insane! Will they ever believe Sonic? Will Sonic ever be released from the tormentor? Read to find out! FEM!Sonic Eventual SxS Adopted from XxprincessbeexX.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, everyone, I have adopted this story from my friend, XxprincessbeexX. I hope to add a new chapter soon! A thank you, XxprincessbeexX, for letting me have this story so I can run with it. Also, this chapter was written by XxprincessbeexX, I didn't feel I should rewrite it considering this story already has fans. The official Sonic characters belong to SEGA/Sonic Team.**

Cries For Help

Chapter 1

It was just another day to Sonic. Well, a normal day when she wasn't fighting Dr. Eggman. Or some monster trying to destroy everything. The hedgehog finally had a day to herself, and what better way to spend it than doing what she loves to do best. Running! It was the perfect day too, the weather was absolutely beautiful. Things could not have been better for Sonic.

So here she was, running to where ever her feet took her just enjoying the lovely day. Crystal clear sky, the lime green grass, it was an ideal spring day.

Sonic came to a stop when she spotted Shadow, her rival sitting under a tree. He was all by himself. Shadow loved to be alone with his thoughts and memories. He would never admit it though.

_It's Shadow! Wonder_ w_hat he's up to_? Sonic thought as she took off running toward the red and black hedgehog. And in a second was standing right in front of him.

Shadow had his eyes closed so he never noticed the cobalt hedgehog girl standing in front of him. Of course, Sonic thought this was the perfect opportunity to let her presence be known. And play a trick on the dark hedgehog... With her famous smirk spread across her muzzle, Sonic screamed to the top of her lungs, making Shadow nearly jump out of his shoes.

"HI SHADOW!" Sonic screamed so loud everyone in the whole world could have heard her.

Shadow jumped so high off the ground it was a wonder he didn't cling onto one of the tree branches! Sonic broke out into a fit of laughter at the now ticked off hedgehog. Part of her wanted to run for her life, the other still wanted to laugh in Shadow's face. But, she choose wanting to stay and laugh in his face.

"You should have seen your face Shadow!" Sonic had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.

"What do you what!" Shadow snapped at the chipper blue hedgehog who, still couldn't stop laughing.

Shadow closed his eyes again as if trying to forget Sonic was even there. He couldn't believe he had jumped like a scared little baby and worse of all by Sonic scaring him.

Shadow was even more rankle when Sonic came over sitting under the tree beside him. He turned his head away because he didn't want to face her. To him, she wasn't really there.

"Can't I say hi?" She said with a smirk.

"No." Was Shadow's only reply to her.

The red and black hedgehog moved slightly away from the blue one. But she just moved closer to him. The more he tried to moved away, the move she moved next to him. Sonic would not stop pestering him. Shadow was really starting to get very irritated at her.

_Well...there goes my day of peace... _Shadow thought as he opened one eye glaring at the girl. _She will be bugging me all day now!_

Sonic just sat there with a huge grin plastered on her face, staring right back at Shadow. As if waiting for him to say something back to her. She loved teasing him because she knew he could get mad so easily. To her, she was just being silly. Being herself really.

"Hey Shadow! How about a race?" Sonic said as she nudged Shadow with her elbow.

Shadow said nothing and just ignored her, but, that didn't stop Sonic. She kept hitting him over and over with her elbow. All the awhile teasing and taunting the moody hedgehog. Trying to get him to accept the race challenge. Shadow was always in a bad mood, but today he seemed to be in a _very bad_ mood. His patience with Sonic was growing very thin at the moment...

"I said no! Now will you leave me alone!" Shadow began. "You know, sometimes I wish you aren't so cheery and happy all the time! It's annoying!" Shadow said while pointing a finger in Sonic's face. He wanted her to leave him alone so badly. Yeah... he was in a _terrible_ mood today. He was worse than usual that was for sure. Because, he usually would race against Sonic. To prove he was better than her. But today, he wouldn't.

At first the comment did kinda hurt Sonic's feelings, but, she didn't want him to know that. She just kinda brushed it off. She wasn't going to let a few hurtful words from Shadow get her down. They were rivals after all. And they were always saying rude comments back to each other. It was nothing new. But, for some reason, his words actually hurt her this time...

"Be careful what you wish for Shadow. It just might come true ya know." Sonic said as she put a finger on Shadow's nose, irritating him to no end.

"But I couldn't image myself being like you and being boring!" She smirked.

He couldn't take anymore of Sonic and decided to leave.

_Won't she take a hint? I want to be left alone!_ Shadow thought.

Without another word said Shadow jumped up and started to leave. There was only so much of the blue hedgehog he could handle. And that was the only way to get rid of her. Because she certainly wasn't going to leave first. Shadow figured that Sonic would just follow him, but to his surprise she didn't. She stayed put still sitting under the tree.

"Where are you going? Sonic asked watching Shadow leave in a hurry.

"Getting away from you! I can only handle so much of you!" Shadow shouted back at her.

"Your just afraid of losing Shadow!" Sonic shouted out loud.

The red and black hedgehog never replied. He was quite far away from her now. And he was happy about it. The further away he was from her, the happier he was.

"Who needs him..." Sonic as she sat back down under the tree.

Sonic thought about chasing after Shadow, but quickly changed her mind. She actually just wanted to stay and relax under the tree more before going back to running. She liked it here, it was peaceful. It made her think of happier and simpler times.

Sonic sat under the tree relaxing and enjoying the rest of her day. She sat there for about ten minutes and nearly dose off she was so comfortable and peaceful. Suddenly out of nowhere, a shadowy figure appeared from behind the tree catching Sonic off guard.

The stranger hit her upside the head very hard, and Sonic fell to the ground like a brick. The next thing she knew someone was hand cuffing her hands together behind her back. Then, it went completely black.

As Sonic opened her eyes, the pain in her head was excruciating and her vision blurry. She didn't recognize the place. She couldn't have told you where she was, even if she could see out the window, which had been boarded up. Could it be Shadow coming to play a trick her? Was he trying to scare her?

"Shadow? You can stop this now... your little prank has gone far enough." She remembered what happened last time Shadow played a trick on her. She ran around with her hands handcuffed for two weeks!

"Shadow, whose Shadow?" An unfamiliar voice came from behind. "Oh, is that your red and black friend. Well, good. No one who knows you will hear your screams."

Sonic was starting to get scared. Who was this? What was he gonna do? If he wanted money, why didn't he just ask? Instead of taking her to this very dark and creepy place? What did he want?

"I'll give you anything as long as you don't hurt me..." She pleaded.

"I can't promise that..." He replied, coldly, indifferently, as if he would have no remorse over whatever he was about to do to her.

He walked around her, almost as if he was about to put, whatever his plan was, into action. He was a tall and slender hedgehog. He looked to be in his early twenties. He had bangs that spiked every which way, just like his quills that hung in the back. He was a pale orange and almost rich looking. His bangs looked to be professionally highlighted. He was definitely no beggar.

"What do you want?" She asked as he pushed her to the ground.

He put a bended knee on each of her legs. He pulled a bandanna out of one glove, and folded it up, and forced into her mouth and tied it around her head. Then, he pulled a pocketknife out of his other glove. He then quickly started cutting her clothes away until every single last thread of fabric was off her body. She tried to get up and away. And when that didn't work, she tried to fight him off as best as she could. She was underneath all of this man's weight. He tossed the ruined clothes and pocketknife aside.

"I promise to be gentle..." The stranger smirked as he got right in her face. Sonic's emerald green eyes grew wide with fear. "But then again... I never really keep my promises..."

The muffled screams were never heard. There was no hero for a hero...


	2. Chapter 2

Cries For Help

**Okay, for those of you who don't think I warned you about this being a gender bender, **

**FEM!Sonic means Female Sonic. Oh, and it will be my writing from now on.**

Chapter 2

Sonic awoke shivering. She looked around, she was no longer in the creepy run down shack, she was laying in the wooded area of the park. She had no clothes, since her attacker had cut them to shreds trying to get them off of her so he could go on with his perverted fantasies.

She sat up and just sobbed. She remembered everything: the terror, the pain, the threats. Especially the threats. As she thought about these things, her mind raced back to earlier in the day.

"If you go to the cops, I'll kill you. If you tell a friend and they go to the police, I'll kill you both." He had told her as he finished his dirty work.

Sonic snapped back to the moment. She was very aware she could be pregnant by this pervert. He hadn't used a condom. She knew he hadn't. He had told her to torment her. And it had worked.

Sonic didn't know what to do. She couldn't come out of the trees, at least not slowly. She was as naked as a newborn. Maybe she could run...

As she stood to her feet, she instantly knew she couldn't run. She was in so much pain.

Then, she saw the path right outside the woods. There were some bushes close. Maybe she could lay in the bushes. Hopefully someone would see her foot or arm sticking out of bushes and get her some medical attention.

_No, a trip to the hospital means I have to talk to the police, and if I talk to the police, I die._ Her thoughts screamed.

Then, before the pain could stop her, she ran was fast as she could home.

****

_A month later..._

Tails was worrying about his best friend, and basically sibling, Sonic. She had been really withdrawn here lately. He was standing at her front door debating whether to try to talk to her or not.

Then, he knocked on the door of the dark house. And after what seemed like five minutes, the door opened. The cobalt blue hedgehog emerged with dark circles under her eyes. It was clear to Tails that she hadn't been sleeping.

"What do you want, Tails?" Her voice lacked the energy and enthusiasm it once had. It was almost monotone.

"I just wanted to talk to you, Sonic. You're behavior here lately has me worried." The fox looked pleadingly into Sonic's eyes.

Sonic hated that look. It was like puss in boots' kitty eyes. It was irresistible, but, she had to try because she couldn't tell Tails what had happened a month ago. He WOULD go to the police, all the while leading both of them to certain death. But, if she didn't let him in and talk to him, she'd probably regret it.

"Come on in Tails..." She mumbled as she moved out of the doorway. Tails entered before Sonic could change her mind.

As Sonic closed the door, she turned on the light, confirming what Tails had thought. She had been sitting in the dark.

"So," Tails began awkwardly, "Why have you been acting like this, Sonic?"

"Like what?" Sonic replied, innocently. Maybe, if she played dumb, Tails would decide her awkward behavior was nothing.

"Like sitting in the dark, wanting to be alone, not running? And don't tell me that's normal for you. I know how you are, and that's not how you are. You're...you're... fun loving, joyful, ninety or nothing. And certainly not depressed. So, what happened? Why are you acting so UN-Sonic-like?"

She sat there, her eyes fixated on the fox. She couldn't tell him. He was an innocent little eight-year-old. She couldn't tell him of the horror she had endured. She couldn't tell him she was raped or that she could possibly be pregnant because of it. She had to come up with a lie...and fast!

Then, it hit her... A lie everyone would believe. After ten minutes, she finally responded to the fox.

"Well, Tails, do you expect someone to be happy when their dying?" She lied, trying to keep the smirk off her face.

"Dying? Sonic what do you mean? Are you dying, Sonic?" The fox's voice was thick with fear.

_He's buying it..._She sighed with relief. But now, to make sure he believed it.

"Yes, Tails," Sonic said, trying to make her own voice thick with fear and sadness, "I have... I have..." She stuttered, hoping to make it seem hard for her to say it.

Tails' eyes were wide now.

"Have what?" He screamed, "You have what, Sonic? Tell me!" Tears where starting to form in his eyes. Sonic hated lying to him, but, she had to. She wasn't about to tell him what happened, at least, not yet.

"Sonic, please, tell me..." The fox's throat sounded restricted.

"Well, Tails, I have...cancer..." She said quietly, hoping he would still believe her. She smiled inside when the fox gasped and let the tears flow.

How she wished he wouldn't cry. Yet, she breathed deeply, hoping she wouldn't burst into tears herself and reveal her lies.

She wasn't dying. She wasn't fatally ill. She was, for all she knew, knocked up by a rapist.

**I know this was a little short, but, it was a great place to stop. Review please!**

**~Puppets4ever~**


	3. Chapter 3

Cries For Help

**So, how many are upset about what Sonic did last chapter? How many of you think I'm evil now? Well, here is chapter 3. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

It was ten minutes later and Tails was still sobbing. And Sonic was coming close to breaking her lie and telling the fox flat out.

"Okay, Tails, just because I have cancer doesn't mean I'm gonna die." Sonic finally said. She wasn't going to crack yet.

"Yes it does!" The eight-year-old sobbed back.

She couldn't take it anymore! "Tails, I lied!"

The room fell silent.

"You what?"

"I lied to you, Tails. What happened to me was worse than cancer!" She the sobbing now, the eight-year-old looked at her with a funny expression.

"What's worse than cancer?" The fox's voice was small.

_Oh, how the eight-year-old mind works. _The sarcastic thought passed through the hedgehog's mind. She hated to to lie to him, almost as much as she hated ruining his innocence. But, he had to know sometime.

"I was raped..." You could hear a pin drop in the room.

"Raped? What?" The fox didn't know what that word meant.

"And, I'm probably pregnant by the rapist..." When Sonic said that, the only thing you could hear was the short, shallow breaths they both where taking.

Tails did know what that meant, she had had sex.

"Sonic, I hate to ask you this, but, what's rape?" Tails' voice was small.

"Well, Tails, it's when someone forces you to have..." She hesitated.

Tails looked at her knowingly. "to have sex with them?" Tails finished the sentence as Sonic sobbed.

The dark house was silent except for the sobs that racked both bodies. Tails wasn't crying because of what happened, he was crying because of how broken Sonic looked.

_Later that week..._

Sonic sat in her bathroom. She hadn't told Tails she was going to do this, but, she was taking a pregnancy test. She HAD to know if she was pregnant with the rapist's child. She had seemed to be waiting for an eternity.

Then, she felt as if she was no longer alone. Maybe Tails had come over unannounced. That happened a lot. But, maybe she should go look and see. She walked down the hallway, through the connected kitchen/formal dining room.

As she entered the living room, the presence of evil pierced her to her very soul. There, laying on the couch in a seductive pose, was him. That's all she knew to describe him. She didn't know a name, but, she remembered that face. It was him...the rapist!

She didn't say anything, she ran back to the bathroom and locked the door. At first he tried to kick the door in, then door burst open, he hadn't even touched it!

_How...how could that have happened? Everyone has to use their hands or feet to bust open a door! _Sonic's mind raced as he came closer...and closer...and closer.

His eyes where glowing a sickly bright yellow color. He had the smirk of evil on his face.

"Only someone with psychotic powers can bust open a door with their mind..." His voice spoke but his lips didn't even twitch.

The evil young man picked a razor. He used his mind to make Sonic stretch out her arms, palms up.

He began to sink the razor deep into Sonic's arm.

_This is it. I'm going to die today. But, If he was going to kill me why hadn't he already done it?_ Sonic pondered in her mind as the blade brought bloodshed.

"Killing you would have taken away my pleasure of seeing you in pain..." His mind spoke for him again.

Just as he went to slit her wrists, Sonic sat up in her bed, screaming. She was alone in her home. Safe and sound. In her lap lay the pregnancy test. It was positive. Did she dare look at her arms?

She looked at her arms... The scars were still there.

**I was getting goosebumps as I wrote this chapter! I happy with everything, except for the fact that it is short. :( But, great chapter, right? ;) Review please! I'll update ASAP!**

**~Puppets4ever~**


	4. Chapter 4

Cries For Help

**Sorry its been SO long. Please go to my profile and read the section called FYI.**

Chapter 4

Sonic screamed. He had been here and cut her arms. Or had he? She had just woken up, hadn't she?

_Maybe that's what he wants me to think..._ Sonic thought as horror over took her. The nightmare wasn't over. Not by a long shot.

_How long will he torment me?_ Sonic sulked in her thoughts.

The very voice that came from the rapist in her dream answered her, but, not aloud. It was almost as if he knew her very thoughts.

_Forever..._ It mocked her. _The rest of your life... You are the one and only victim of the psychic rapist._

She screamed again as she jumped up to run down the hallway. She had to get out of this house! Her life depended on it! She ripped open the door and ran away, leaving it wide open. She didn't look back.

She ran and ran. People she passed stopped and waved. Sonic hadn't been out of her house in two months. And people were relieved to see her patrolling the streets again. Only, she wasn't out patrolling the streets again, she was running for her life from something she could never get away from. Her mind.

She knew the rapist wasn't actually in her house neither was he chasing behind her. He was in her mind. Yes, she had been raped. Yes, she was pregnant by the rapist. Yes, he had been in her house and cut up her arms. Now, he was nowhere to be found but in her head.

Sonic arrived at Tails' door and began to open it, only to learn it was locked. In her fear and desperation, she started beat rapidly on the door.

"Tails! Open the door!" She screamed as the bluebirds stopped their joyful, happy singing. Sonic felt the vile presence creep up behind her, only causing her to beat on the door harder.

"TAILS! HURRY! PLEASE! OPEN THE DOOR!" She sobbed as the door swung open to reveal Tails.

The evil, vile presence that had been creeping closer to her disappeared.

Sonic ran past the door's threshold, quickly closed it, and locked the dead-bolt lock. She began to slow her breathing as Tails looked at her arms with wide eyes.

"No, Tails, it's not what you think..."

Tails cut her off. "You've lied to me before. What makes you think I can believe you now?"

"But, Tails, I didn't..."

"Sonic, you've been showing symptoms of depression lately, which, can lead to this. The evidence on your arms speaks for itself. You're a cutter, are you?" The fox grabbed the hedgehog's arm gently and stroked it.

"No, I'm not, Tails. And I'm not depressed. I'm just..." She pulled her arm out of the fox's grasp.

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt, ya know. And it's another tell-tell sign." Tails shook his head.

"I'm not denying anything! What do I have to deny?! I'm not depressed, and I'm definitely not a cutter." Sonic's words were harsh.

"You may or may not be depressed, but you certainly aren't the jolly, molly Sonic like you used to be." The fox muttered under his breath.

The living room was quiet. The hedgehog walked over to the couch and sobbed as she fell to lay in a fetal position, facing the back of the couch. What was her life coming to?

Tails preceded to walk over to the loveseat. He also flopped down on loveseat and wiped silent tears from his eyes. He had never spoken to her like that, and he didn't want to ever again. It was torture to see Sonic so broken. To see her so conflicted made Tails conflicted. He lay his head on the back of the loveseat and his eyelids fluttered as he drifted away.

Sonic lay there sniffling back the last few sobs as she drifted off to sleep. She couldn't sleep peacefully, though. The rapist also terrorized her in her sleep. She would be forced to remember what happened that day in the park.

Tails awoke to screaming, he looked out the living room window. It was still daylight. He looked at the clock, it read, 2:46 P.M.

He looked over to the couch. Sonic lay there, still asleep, flailing her arms and screaming (It looked like she was trying to kick, but it seemed as if there was something holding her legs down).

Sonic could feel adrenaline running through her body as she relived the rape for what seemed like the 100th time since she had fallen asleep, but, no matter how hard she tried to wake up, she couldn't.

Tails walked over to Sonic and got down on one knee. He grabbed her by the shoulders and began shaking her.

"Sonic, wake up, your having a nightmar- er, I mean, a daymare! Sonic, come on, wake up!" Tails said soothingly as he continued shaking the blue hedgehog.

Sonic screamed again and punched Tails right square in the nose as she opened her eyes. Tails toppled backwards. Sonic eyes grew wide as she realized what she had just done. She sat up and looked at Tails, his nose was bleeding and his right eye was starting to swell. She could see tears beginning to form.

"Sonic, you need some help..." Tails spoke in a whisper.

Sonic sighed heavily and got up to help Tails tend to his injuries.

"I know I do Tails, I know."

**Review please!**

**~Puppets4ever~**


	5. Chapter 5

_Cries For Help_

**I'm finally updating this story again! Sorry. I have just been so busy and didn't know really what to do, so this story kinda got pushed to the back burner.**

**Chapter 5**

As Sonic got up to assist him, Tails got up and ran to the bathroom with tears in his eyes. Sonic followed him in hot pursuit.

"Tails! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Tails shut and locked the bathroom door as Sonic ran right into it. After Sonic got over the initial shock of running into the solid oak door, she began to plead with the injured fox.

Tails sat on the floor, his back against the door. He was using a wet rag to clean his blood stained muzzle. Tears sliding slowly down his furry cheeks.

"Sonic, you need to tell someone what happened. It will help you." Tails said just loud enough for Sonic to hear.

"Tails, I-"

"Just go! Give me a minute alone!"

Sonic sighed as she walked into the lonely living room. Sonic yawned as she laid back down on the couch. She hadn't realized how much sleep she actually had lost since she had been raped. Without even knowing it, she drifted off to sleep.

Sonic's eyes popped open. She no longer felt alone. She looked around. Everything looked different, yet the same. She saw Tails laying on the floor, under a blanket with a pillow under his head, on the other side of the room. She just laid there and stared at the back of the fox's head. Something strange was happening. She watched as the fox's light orange color gave way to black. Jet black. Everything in the room was turning either black or white. Black stripes appeared on the wall, circling the room slowly yet, incredibly fast.

Sonic was terrified. Had he found her? Was he here to kill her? Had he drugged her? She screamed in terror. There was no sound. She tried to move. She was paralyzed. She wept. But, no one could hear her. That made her cry more. Hours seemed to pass, still, her body was racked by sobs. In a bright flash of white, he appeared. Could she scream and sob at once? Because it felt like it. She looked at him. Terror gripped her very soul.

A flash of blue showed his color, electricity dancing around him. He was the only thing she could see in color, everything else remained black or white.

"_Do you like my trick?!"_ His mind screamed at her. "_I learned how to stop time, just for you! You are mine as LONG as I want, ANYWHERE I want!"_ He began to strip himself of his clothing.

_NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! _Sonic's mind was screaming because her mouth couldn't.

He began to strip Sonic of her clothing.

Sonic's mind was racing. Her will to survive was overflowing, forget full! But, there was nothing she could do! Or, was there? She knew he was going to rape her again, but why give him the satisfaction of seeing the terror on her face again?

She knew it was his mind that he had used to paralyze her. He had done it once before. Maybe if she fought hard enough...

She struggled to sit up. She fell back, letting his mind be her escape, knocking herself out cold.

Her eyes fluttered open. She could see color again! But the celebration was stopped dead in its tracks as the colors faded and the creepy black and white stripes took over again.

"_Did you really think you were smarter than me?! Did you really think you could escape me?! I am the Vertex, The Vertex is I! The Vertex is inescapable! Inescapable am I! Did you think you could escape the torment?! Did you think you could escape my wrath?! You will NEVER escape me!"_ His voice hissed as he preceded to lay on top of her.

Sonic was sobbing once again, but, he didn't care. He loved to see her in pain. Using his mind, he contorted her into every position he wanted to fulfill his many fantasies.

When he was done pleasuring himself, he walked into the kitchen and picked up a knife. He came back to her, and began to slice her arms open just as he had done before. When he was finished with her arms, he knelt down and began to slice her legs open. He then carved 'You are mine, I am yours' into her right thigh. He put the knife into her hand, and in a flash of of electricity, he was gone.

Sonic's eyes popped open as she sat up and screamed. Tails jumped and sat up too, just in time to see Sonic's arms and legs covered in blood, and the knife in her hand. Her waist to her knees where covered with a blanket. Her clothes tossed about.

"Sonic, what did you do?" Tails' voice was full of sadness.

"Tails, I didn't do this. I swear."

"Don't lie to me, Sonic."

"Tails, it wasn't me, it was-" She was cut off by the fox.

"I know, 'the rapist that uses his mind to control you...'" The sarcasm in his voice was thick.

"Tails, I'm not lying to you. He, he was really here. He like stopped time or something! He was here for hours! Maybe days!"

"Sonic. That's impossible. No one can stop time. Plus, look at the clock. I've only been asleep fifteen minutes."

Sonic looked to the clock. She, herself, had only been 'asleep' twenty minutes.

"I can promise you, I didn't do this, Tails."

Tails sighed.

"Okay, Sonic. I believe you. Now, let's get you cleaned up. We got to go tell someone..."

"I agree, Tails. This is one thing we can't handle ourselves."


End file.
